STIFFENED
by F Ichinoyomi
Summary: Tangan kekasihnya diam-diam terseret ke arah ikat pinggang dari celana yang ia pakai/Secara lain itu sama halnya dengan mengatakan, 'Paman, anak perempuanmu dan aku akan tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah, dengan semua perlengkapan bersama. Jadi kami bisa lebih sering bercinta daripada biasanya.'/ For SHADOWMIND FATHER EVENT #1 in @SHIKAINO FC / Warning Inside.


Tangan kekasihnya diam-diam terseret ke arah ikat pinggang dari celana yang ia pakai. Itulah yang diolah oleh otak panas Shikamaru saat sang kekasih dirasakan sedang menarikan jari-jarinya yang terampil di atas perut kotaknya perlahan, dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda berusaha membujuknya, tanpa sekali pun menjeda ritme ciuman mereka.

**STIFFENED**

_Disclaimer:_ NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story_ © F Ichinoyomi

_A _ShikaIno_ fanficton_

_Dedicated for __**ShadowMindFather-Event in**_

**SHIKAINO_FC (twitter)**

_**I write this with full respect for the author's superior storytelling abilities.**_

_**Warning: Rate T++ Typos, which I had checked with all the drag. OOC. AU. One shot.**_

.

.

Jika itu adalah cara Ino menenangkannya,Shikamaru pikir Ino sebaiknya mengubah rencananya. Karena dengan menggoda Shikamaru dan membuatnya bergairah di dalam mobil tepat di depan rumah Ino saat mereka berdua sedang menunggu kedatangan ayah gadis itu, bukanlah cara yang ideal untuk melonggarkan rasa tegang Shikamaru. Nara muda itu lalu menggenggam bahu ramping kekasihnya dan mencoba untuk sedikit membuatnya menjauh, tapi sayang lengan Ino yang masih melingkar di lehernya malah semakin terasa erat dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Shikamaru sudah menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menghadapkan wajahnya ke atap mobil, tapi ini malah membuat Ino tidak terhalang menghujani daerah bawah wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman mesra, Ino malah sempat menghisap lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan khas Yamanaka. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, tampaknya Shikamaru akan menyerah.

"Ino, ayolah. Ayahmu akan datang sebentar lagi," desis Shikamaru dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat sekecil mungkin, seakan Inoichi bisa mendengar mereka dimanapun ia berada. Ino merasa kasihan, tapi itulah yang membuatnya kemudian menampakkan seringai nakal, ketika ia mengambil sedikit jarak. Ia tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya menjadi sangat gugup terhadap sesuatu. Memangnya kenapa kalau seorang lelaki mau menemui ayahnya? Mengapa bersikap seolah Inoichi akan menodongkan pisau ke lehernya atau semacamnya? Ayahnya 'kan baik?

"Tenanglah, Shika. Aku hanya mau membuatmu sedikit rileks," kata Ino dengan cengiran khasnya, "kau tampak sangat tegang, kau tahu?" Dengan iseng Ino menarikan jemarinya di leher Shikamaru yang terasa keras untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

Itu jelas membuat Shikamaru terejek, tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa melawan karena tindakan Ino benar-benar membuatnya sangat sulit untuk bernapas saat ini. "Aku biasa saja," ketusnya saat Ino melanjutkan aksi tangannya di leher pria itu.

"Mm-hmm," gumam Ino tepat di depan kerongkongan Shikamaru, menunjukkan gadis itu tak yakin seluruhnya. Ino duduk di atas pangkuannya, di bangku kemudi yang kita tahu pada umumnya tidak luas, menghadap ke arahnya, menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan nikmat. Dan saat tangan Ino beraksi di atas bagian 'sana', tubuh Shikamaru mengeras.

"_Kami-sama_. Hei, Nona," tegasnya, tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino untuk memberhentikan pergerakannya, "aku tidak ingin menemui ayahmu dengan sebuah 'tonjolan' di bawah sana," Sambil menggerenyit, ia membuat suara yang masih sangat kecil.

Pernyataan itu malah membuat Ino tertawa. "Kau tahu, Shika ... kurasa ayahku sudah paham kalau kita ini sudah sering bercinta," katanya, "dan ini bukanlah pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya," Ino mengingatkan Shikamaru, sedikit mencolek batang hidung pria itu, "kau anak sahabat karibnya dan pastinya ia juga memperhatikanmu dari kecil."

Shikamaru menggaruk leher belakangnya, itu kebiasaannya saat gugup. "Kau tahu jelas yang ini berbeda," gerutunya, sedikit rona kemerahan menyebar di wajahnya.

Ino tersenyum paham. Gadis itu benar-benar menghargai bagaimana Shikamaru mempersiapkan dirinya agar malam ini sempurna. Ino baru-baru ini meminta (atau tepatnya memaksa) Shikamaru menemui ayahnya dan menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka, serta meminta izin untuk membawa Ino tinggal bersama di apartemen mereka yang baru. Dan meskipun benar Inoichi telah mengenal dirinya semenjak lahir, juga karena ayah mereka yang bersahabat, itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi alasan untuk adanya rasa takut dalam diri Shikamaru. Bayangkan posisi ayah Ino di kepolisian saat ini. Jendral sekaligus kepala investigasi interogasi kepolisian tingkat satu. Dan sungguh, Shikamaru bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal tersebut, secara lain itu sama halnya dengan mengatakan, '_Paman, anak perempuanmu dan aku akan tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah, dengan semua perlengkapan bersama. Jadi kami bisa lebih sering bercinta daripada biasanya._'

Shikamaru seketika menegang. Jika di masa depan nanti dia punya anak perempuan dan suatu saat akan ada seseorang anak muda yang mengatakan hal tersebut padanya, tentu dia juga tidak akan memiliki reaksi yang baik.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Shika, sungguh." Ucap Ino sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. "Selain itu, Akan kupastikan pistol dan sarung pistol milik ayah telah tersembunyi ketika dia datang nanti, oke?" Ino pun tersenyum simpul.

Usahanya tersebut mampu membuat Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Yah, baiklah, _you_ _troublesome woman,_" ucap Shikamaru sambil kembali menarik Ino ke dalam ciumannya.

Dan entah kenapa malah pada saat itu tiba-tiba Inoichi muncul dari samping dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya. "Ehem, anak muda!" suara beratnya terdengar sampai ke dalam _Porsche_ milik Shikamaru.

Mata Shikamaru membelalak, dan secara _refleks_ tubuhnya bereaksi membenarkan duduknya, sekaligus lupa akan gadis yang duduk tepat di atasnya, Dan hasilnya, kepala Ino sedikit terbentur atap mobil tentunya.

"Aa, Inoichi-_san_," sapa Shikamaru ragu–ragu dari jendela yang dibukanya setelah menolong kekasihnya untuk duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi.

.

.

.

Kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat pemuda yang lebih muda dari dirinya di depannya. "Kau mencumbu putriku? Dalam mobil? Di depan rumahku?" tanyanya datar, lebih tampak seperti pernyataan di telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dapat merasakan tangannya yang basah oleh keringat diremas pelan oleh tangan lembut Ino. Ia memberi sedikit senyuman samar ke Shikamaru sebelum berjalan ke ayahnya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi sang ayah. "Jangan mengintimidasi dia, Ayah," sedikit peringatan diucapkan gadis itu. "Yang tenang, okay? Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam sementara kalian berbincang-bincang sesama lelaki."

Melihat Ino beranjak, Shikamaru diam-diam menelan ludahnya sebelum ia kembali menoleh ke arah ayah kekasihnya yang menakutkan itu. Inoichi menduduki sofa yang ada di depan Shikamaru. "Duduklah," ucap Inoichi, ia menunjuk sofa di belakang Shikamaru dengan dagunya. "Katakan padaku alasan kenapa kau kesini, dan jauh lebih baik kalau kau tidak menjawab dengan berita bahwa kau telah menghamili putriku di luar nikah."

.

.

.

"Iya, kan?" ucap suara riang di sampingnya, "Tidak begitu buruk bukan?"

Saat ini pasangan tersebut sedang menyiapkan makan malam di apartemen baru mereka.

Shikamaru menelan rasa pahit di mulutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ngeri jika mengingat kembali ancaman ayah Ino tadi. "Ayahmu mengancam akan mengebiri 'barang'ku jika sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu," jawabnya dengan ngeri, "dengan menggunakan pistolnya."

Seketika Ino langsung terkikik geli. "Itu artinya ayahku menyukaimu!" katanya dengan riang, seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Shikamaru. "Aaah, Shikamaru ... aku senaaang."

—_**終わり**_—

_Author's Note_: Aaah, agak lucu rasanya kalau mau cerita kalau sebagian _fic_ kali ini terinspirasi juga dari pengalaman pribadi. Haha. Eh, tapi bukan di _rate_ T+ itu ya. Kalau itu saya belajar dari arsip _rate _M, plot adegan _rate_ T+ itu rata-rata sama, jadi maaf kalo mirip-mirip. u.u huhu. *_sob_

_Anyway_, F emang _bener_-_bener_ lagi WB, jadi F kurang yakin apa ini termasuk ke dalam tema '_Father'_-nya _event_ atau _nggak_, ceritanya jelas atau _nggak_, dan karakternya IC atau _nggak_. Yang jelas, _HAPPY FATHER DAY_ PAMAN INOICHI DAN AYAH MERTUAAA! KYAAAA

_AND HAPPY SHADOWMIND FATHER EVENT MINNAAAA!_

.

F ICHINOYOMI


End file.
